1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of teaching a moving path to an industrial robot (hereinafter referred to simply as robot) used for automating and saving labor in factories and the like, and more particularly to a method of teaching the robot a moving path capable of avoiding collision by making use of moving path data in jog feed of the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The robot teaching method hitherto employed most widely is the so-called teaching playback method. In this system, the operator manipulates the teaching pendant to move the robot actually by the jog feed, and the robot position corresponding position selected as teaching point is sequentially stored in the robot as position data.
Therefore, to keep the teaching point positions or the robot trace between teaching points (usually specified by line or arc) free from collision with peripheral devices, the operator must judge and select the positions of teaching points carefully. Or, if the risk of collision was found in a play back operation after teaching, it was required to touch up or add the position data.
In such traditional method, checking for the possibility of collision of robot positions and path between robot positions mostly depended on the judgement by the operator, and even for a skilled operator, teaching is not easy. Besides, due to wrong operation in jog feed for teaching or play back operation after teaching or inadequate teaching, the possibility of inducing collision or other collision accident of the robot and peripheral device was not a little.
If the teaching operation is started from the state where robot moving speed (expressed as override value) is set low, and the teaching operation is progressed by gradually raising the moving speed (override) while confirming the robot path, in order to avoid collision accident securely, the operation time is extended.